


Late

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Standing and over-analyzing: the Lily way out. What to do when the boy you love is snogging another girl.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly..." Lily sang cheerily, only ten months too early. She ignored the eye-rolling she received as she bounded down the stairs from her dorm and into the common room. Decked out in jumper and scarf, she peered around, not really expecting to find him there. 

 

It had been a bet of sorts. Lily was quite convinced that James Potter could not keep a date. He was constantly late to everything and had no way of keeping track of commitments. James, though, was of the mind that if Sirius could keep three dates in a day without being late or mixing up the girls' names, then he, James Potter, could handle a simple commitment made in advance. 

 

Lily hummed happily when she noted that he wasn't there. They'd decided last Friday: 11 o'clock sharp in the common room on Saturday morning, they were going to go build snowmen. Lily checked her watch once more. It was 11:02. Grinning, Lily gaily hurried up the stairs to James' dorm, more than ready to rub victory in his face. 

 

She readied herself by the door, preparing to softly open it before screaming her victory. Her breath caught in her throat as she absorbed the scene in front of her. Her heart was racing at an incredible speed as she stood still in shock. 

 

It seemed a snogging session was transpiring on James' bed. A blonde fifth year was lying beneath a boy who held an uncanny resemblance to James. It couldn't be James, though. The thought was absurd. Impossible. Lily shook her head as if to assure herself that it wasn't him. Assurance wasn't necessary, though. This was James Potter, the boy who'd bothered her till she agreed to go out with him. The boy who'd serenaded her two years ago in the middle of the Great Hall. The boy who'd helped her through her first hangover. The boy who'd socked an old boyfriend who'd cheated on her. The boy she'd given her heart to after six years of caution. The boy who'd promised to do nothing but good for her.

 

The boy who was senselessly snogging a blonde idiot on his bed. 

 

Lily readied herself for the rage and the anger that _should_ have been filling her right now. The usual heat and fury never came, though. She felt a chill run down her spine and let out an involuntary gasp. 

 

James, as engrossed as he was, seemed to hear this and turned his eyes to the doorway. Their eyes met. James lifted his head, his breath catching as he saw the anguished girl in the doorway. The blonde, realizing something was wrong, turned her head to the doorway as well. A malicious smile crossed her lips as she saw Lily. She ran a hand down James' arm, looking sneeringly in Lily's direction the entire time. 

 

James clambered out of the bed, slapping the girl's hand away as he did. "Lily," he said, swallowing. His breath was ragged, his hair disheveled. Lily felt her lips part as she tried to think of something, anything. Blank. She couldn't think of anything, couldn't concentrate or see past the scene. James kissing a girl. A girl that wasn't her. He'd promised, though. That night they'd kissed for the first time. James' whole speech to her, telling her, convincing her that he was right for her, that he was the one. He'd tossed the word "love" around as if it were a feather, but those eyes, those dark brown eyes, they said that he meant it. Oh, James.

 

James. 

 

She'd called him Potter for an absurdly long time. Only when they started dating had she started calling him by his first name. Refusing to say his name was an act of defiance for her, to show him that he couldn't control and domineer her to his wishes. Turned out he could. 

 

She swallowed hard, trying to figure out what emotion exactly was running through her. Was it possible to be emotion _less_? And she had thought _having_ emotion was draining. 

 

"Lily," His voice startled her. Husky and sweet in that way he had; a reassurance that all was right in the world. 

 

But that was the problem. It wasn't all, was it? 

 

What exactly was she supposed to say to this boy? Extreme devastation didn't look particularly appetizing at the moment. Sure, tears streaming down her cheeks, and angry shouts would send him to his knees begging for mercy, but it wasn't the most Lily-esque picture. She supposed a good silent treatment could do; he never could stand it when people ignored him and his ego. For once, though, the option just didn't seem right. She couldn't be happy for him. What other sentiments could she possibly have for this kind of situation? What was she supposed to do? 

 

Standing and over-analyzing: the Lily way out. 

 

He was speaking again. She wasn't entirely sure what he was saying, but his mouth was moving and she heard the sounds. They didn't make any sense. He turned around. Why was he turning around? Was she supposed to turn around, too? That girl was glaring at her now; those disgusting blue eyes staring Lily down. What had convinced her to stand? Oh, dear lord. She was walking towards her. Was she supposed to react? Hug her? Slap her? Maybe shaking her hand would do. The girl stopped for a moment as she passed Lily, whispering something resentfully in her ear. 

 

The door closed, and Lily was left standing there. She watched James closely. Watched the way his shoulders were drooping, the way he never made eye contact, the way his lips curved downwards at the edge. He never was good at hiding his emotions. 

 

Words began clicking in her head, thoughts processing. A good sign, she was sure. "He may have been kissing me, but the name he was saying was yours."

 

She waited till he was done fidgeting with his bed, pulling the bed sheet taught, straightening the pillows. She licked her lips as he stood up straight, tentatively looking her in the eyes. 

 

"You're late, you dolt."


End file.
